Living love
by kika
Summary: Short dream Tormod has about an event during the war.TormodXSothe


The air was hazy, as if a thick fog had decided to station itself in fron tof his eyes.

He looked around as tents started materializing from the mist. Walking through the camp, not a single person was visable. He tried to turn back but his body didn't respond.

/Am I dreaming? I must be, this is a Crimean camp./

Moving foward he went by several tent until he came across a fairly large one.

/The infermary./

Realization dawned on him. There was only one time he ever visited the infermary.

/Turn back! I said turn back!/

He started growing desperate, he knew what this was about, and he didn't want to see it, he didn't want to remember. He was at a loss, there he was in front of his eyes, the mist lifted, leaving a clear veiw of the boy he was currently visiting. Hair damp and dirty from heat and fever, he knew what was going to happen. He had already lived through it, and he started crying. Taking the limp hand from the bed, holding it like a child in the dark. He even felt the callouses agianst his own smoothe hands.

"Sothe wake up."

/I don't want to see you like this./

"Please...Just tell me to shut up and leave you alone."

/I never wanted to see you like this agian./

"Sothe, I...just.."

/It was the first time I realized that either one of us could die./

He started crying his heart out then, squeezing the others hand, trying to hold onto what little hope he had left.

/I still remember how you got on that damn bed. You were showingoff, I don't know why you went and did something stupid like that. There wasn't anyone around, at least no one you talked to. But it's not that, that bothers me. You had called my name, and in making sure you had my attention you got hurt. I don't know when I cast that fire, but I was too late. You had already been stabbed, and I didn't know a thing of first aid./

"you're hurting my hand."

"Sothe! You idiot... Don't ever do something like that agian."

"That was pretty cool what you did with that fire...Why are you crying, I'm okay."

/You really were an idiot back then./

"How can you say that..how can you be so casual, you...you...-"

/You almost died and you acted like it was nothing, you never did answer me./

"You shouldn't cry Tormod. Yeah, I almost died but don't be stupid, I wouldn't die..not yet anyways."

/I had quite the surprise once I knew why you didn't want to die./

Tormod still clung to Sothe's hand, even as the young theif pushed his hair back to reveal his eyes. Even as dried lips pressed agianst his own. It was all like a pleasant dream, from which one never wanted to wake from. Tormod's stomach bubbled with thousands of little butterflies.

/Those little butterflies still fly when I see you, when I remember you./

When he opened the eyes he never knew he closed, the image he saw then remained engraved on his mind's eye. Tormod had never seen Sothe so happy.

/A smile that was just for me, that was a smile that only the two of us shared./

He didn't let go of that hand for the longest time. Everytime they walked together, every time they slept together. It was Tormod's to hold, to kiss and love. Just like the rest of Sothe. Just like the lips that formed that smile.

/I want to see you happy, I want to feel your love./

-----------

"Hey Tormod, wake up."

Groaning softly at the interuption, he sat up, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Oscar is going into town, wanna tag along?"

Looking over to Sothe, who was currently taking off his night shirt. Getting up to close the distance between them, stopping him as he reached for a clean shirt. He kissed a scar on his shoulder, hooking his arm under his to trace the other side, just above his chest. He leaned on the lean muscle of the other teen's back. While Sothe had grown more muscular and taller, losing much of his baby fat. Tormod was a foot shorter and babyfat still there making him look a few years younger than he actually was.

"What's with the sudden affection?"

Flashing Tormod a quick smile before reaching for hs shirt agian.

"Nothing..."

He let go of him, walking to his side of the room to change. Turning to see that Sothe had already finished, gazing at him appreciatavly. He always did that when he had the chance. Making sure to take some money out of the chest before leaving.

"Hurry up, Tormod."

Sothe tried to sound annoyed but when Tormod turned to look at him. He saw the smile of his dreams. And shifting his gaze he saw his hand being offered. Tormod hurried to him, but instead of taking the offered hand he gave him a hug, and stole a chaste kiss before running off. Once Sothe recovered form the shock he ran after him.

Tormod can hold Sothe's hand at another time. They had plenty of it.

----------

AN: I've been up since five, with nothing to do, then this idea popped in my head. I was actually going to edit, another fic I haven't posted cause it seems unfinished. But then I thought, let me write it seperatly. The other one was more angsty, I cried through out the whole ending. I was going to make this one sad too, but then that would ruin the entire day. In the end I just let my fingers decide. Review if you want.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.


End file.
